Better than Drugs
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Alexandria has a bad drug problem, can her best friend John Cena save her? Read to find out! *Summary sucks* Please let me know what you think. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1:Maybe

**So I posted this earlier and it was a Randy Orton story, i didn't like they it was going so I changed it to a John Cena story. Please let me know what you think. Should I continue this or forget about? PLEASE let me know. Read and Review!  
**

* * *

He sat in a bar holding a beer in his hand wonder where she was. She has been in and out if rehab centers and nothing works. He's tried to help her but cant. His best friend, Alexandria, had been on drugs for a while now. She had a terrible life as a kid and was raped at the age of sixteen. She has one friend, John, who is sitting on a bar stool trying to think of the place she would be. He lost her earlier that day and has spent the entire afternoon looking for her. They have been friends since John was five and she was four. She took it pretty hard when John got married, but after a couple years their marriage fell apart and he was hers again. That is until she found drugs, again. She moved in with him to try and calm her crave but that didn't help when he was on the road. He really didn't know what to do with her. He loved her to death and hated seeing her in such pain but he didn't know how to act when it came to her drug problem. The only thing he can do is try to figure out how to make her see that drugs isn't the way to go.

He paid off the bar tender and left the small hole in the wall bar. He decided to go back to his to his house to try and think this over. When he got there, there she was sitting on his front porch. Her clothes where completely torn, her hair looked like a tornado went through it and she looked like she was and had been crying. He quickly parked his car and ran to. He was meet half way by Alexandria jumping in his arms. He managed to walk inside and sit down on the couch still holding her.

"Alexandria, what happened?" He asked softly as he held her close.

"He did it- he tried to rape me."

"Who?"

"Kenny, my-ugh…"

"Drug dealer?" He asked looking at her. She slowly nodded and started to cry harder. He pulled her back to him and held her closer to him.

"It's okay he won't get you here. Don't worry if I ever see that bastard I will give him what the bitch deserves."

"No. He will kill you. He carries way too many guns don't try to face him."

"Why the hell not he tried to rape you."

"I don't care, I don't want to see you killed because of me."

"You know I would die for you, Alexandria. I love you, you know that."

"I know John. But I can't see you killed. I would probably kill myself if you were killed."

"Don't do that. You've had a long day let's go up stairs." She nodded and side off his lap.

"Wait where are you going?" He asked looking at her.

"Up stairs."

"No you're not walking up there. I'm going to carry you, like I said you've had a long day." He said before standing up, picking her up and carrying her up stairs.

Once they got up stairs her laid her on the bed and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked looking at him.

"I felt like it…"

"Oh… Well I'm going to get a shower. I smell like shit."

"No you don't, you just smell like…um… yeah your right." He said with a smile. She playfully hit him on the chest.

"You ass!"

"What? You said it first, not me."

"So, you didn't have to agree with me."

Once Alexandria got out of the shower she went into John's room and saw he was fast asleep. She laid on the bed beside him. They aren't in a relationship but they might as well be. Alexandria loves to be with John and she really wants him to ask her out but who would when she can't get away from the damn drugs? She laid in the bed with her back to him as she started to cry. She knew her life was going to be over if she didn't stop, but how? She can't stop going to them. But she can't stop going to John. He is the love of her life she wants to spend the rest of her life with him and wants to be the mother of his children but he probably doesn't want to be with her due to her problem.

His whole problem really started when John and his ex-wife Elizabeth got married. That was the day she lost it. Her whole world came tumbling and crashing down. She checked herself into rehab, still didn't work. Once she heard the news that Elizabeth and John split, she had her chance to take him, but he went on the road and started to hook up with random whores and forgot about her. Until recently when he found her in a dark alley crying. He tried to touch her but she jumped away. After trying for maybe three minutes he finally caught her. She will never forget it, it felt like yesterday.

-Flashback-

~John's POV~

As I was driving home after that damn bar fight I couldn't help but wonder where she went. She was there, the fight started over her and now I can't find her. I passed by some buildings and saw someone going down the alley. I slammed on breaks and parked the car, getting out and running to her. I knew it was her. She continued to run until she slipped on something and fell, hitting the ground hard. She curled up into a ball and started to cry. I ran to her trying to help her.

~No POV~

This reminded her of when she was younger but she was running from a rapist. All those memories flashing back into her mind and she got really scared. When she heard foot steppes she froze. For some reason she thought she was being chased again, she couldn't move.

When the person reached her and grabbed her arm, she jumped hitting the person as hard as she could. He fought her and grabbed her fist.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, trying to get away from him.

"Alex, calm down it's me John."

"No you will never get me again, Jack!" She screamed.

~John's POV~

Jack? The guy that raped her when we were in high school. How could she confuse me for him? He's dead.

"Alex, no it's not Jack he's dead. It's me John." She continued to fight me; I grabbed her arms and pulled her to me. I held her close, even thou she was fighting me, I still held her. She finally relaxed and hugged me back. She was crying extremely hard and I didn't know why. I didn't say anything before picking her up and carrying her to my car. I put her in the passenger seat and I took her to my house. So maybe I could try and find out what's wrong with her.

-End of Flashback-

She laid in bed and started to shake she was crying so hard, she couldn't believe she did this to him. The man she loved she put him through bitter hell.

John slowly woke since the entire bed was shaking. He hoped he wasn't having one of those dreams about Alex again. Then he realized she was next to him and she was the one shaking. He didn't say anything he simply wrapped her in his arms and held her close. He didn't really know why she was crying he just knew he wanted to comfort her until morning then he would find out. She's all that matters to him, just her. Ever since his divorce he can stop thinking about her. He wants to marry her but how can you ask a girl to marry you when you've never been on a date and she's on drugs?

Once she feel asleep he tried to sleep as well but couldn't, all he could think about was her. He really has to try and get off those damn drugs, if it's the last thing he does he's going to get her off of them no matter what.

~John's POV~

'Maybe if I take her on the road with me she can stop, I don't think she has any on her. Maybe that will work.' He thought as his eyes started to feel heavy and sleep took over him.


	2. Chapter 2:Oh no

**Okay so this might me a crappy chapter but please tell me what you think!**

* * *

~John's POV~

I woke up the next morning and realized I couldn't find Alex. I got out of bed and walked down stairs. As I walked down stairs I could smell bacon. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Alex dancing around the kitchen while listening to music and cooking. I smiled as I leaned up against the wall, watching her. She looks incredibly sexy in those short shorts and that tank top that hugs her perfect form. As I watched her I couldn't help but notice that she looks so much better than she did yet yesterday. The bags under her eyes disappeared and she looks very happy and care free. I love to see her like this maybe she won't go back, ever. I really want her to be clean from here on out.

"Something smells good!"

"SHIT!" She jumped and dropped the spoon she had in her hand. "JOHN DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry I had to!"

"Look what you made me do you ass!" She said as she picked up the pieces of egg off the floor.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's okay just don't do it again." She said pointing the spoon at me.

"Yes ma'ma" I said holding my hands up. She giggled while getting off the floor. I love her giggle it turns me on so bad. I want her, but I have to get her off the drugs first. Then, then I can get what I really, really want. I came up behind her and wrapped her in my arms.

"John-What are you doing?" She asked in a half moan.

"What I can't hold you?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Of course you can…" She said with a smile. Right when she tried to pull away from me I captured her lips with mine a loving kiss. This kiss is way more intense than the one last. That was just a peck on the lips. This one is way more intense and I am trying to show her that I really do love her. When she broke the kiss she looked at me, smiled and kissed me again. Then a smell of something burning filled the room.

"Oh shit!" She got away from me and grabbed the pan with the burning food and turned the stove off. She laid the pan to the side and turned to look at me.

"Sorry about the food John, it didn't really cross my mind."

"It's okay Alex don't worry about it. Why don't we just forget about breakfast? If you will agree to go to the gym with me we can grab something small on the way."

"Okay I'm good with that." She said with a smile. She cleaned up the kitchen then walked up stairs with me. On the way to the gym I hope to ask her to come on the road with me.

As we drove down the road I couldn't help but get kind of nervous. What if she gets mad and blows up in my face and I never see her again? Maybe that won't happen.

"Hey Alex?" I said as I drove down the busy highway.

"Yeah?" She said in a sexy tone as she turned her head to look at me.

"I've been thinking why don't you come on the road with me so we can spend more time together?" There was a silence. 'Oh hell I pissed her off. She's going to leave, I'm never going to see her again.' I thought as she just sat there.

"Of course I will, it will be fun."

"Really?" I asked, kind of shocked that she said yes.

"Yeah, I think it will be fun to get out, and besides I need to get away from this damn town and all the ass holes in it!"

"Good, we leave tonight."

"Okay as soon as we get done at the gym, we need to go home so I can pack."

"Ok."

~Alexandria's POV~

After we got finished at the gym, John and I went back home. I hoped this time that I spend on the road with John will do me good. I need something to get my mind clear and off the damn drugs. Once we got home I went straight up stairs so I could pack. Thank God I didn't get any drugs yesterday, now I can clear my mind and have nothing to tempt me. I want to get off these damn things and I hope John can help me.

"Alex are you ready?" John said as he came into my room.

"Yeah, it's just I wanna ask you something."

"Okay what's up?" He asked as he walked in and sat on the bed beside me.

"Um… Well is the only reason you want me to go with you is because you want to help me?"

"Mostly but I really want to spend some time with you."

"Oh, okay cool… Maybe this time away will give me some time to think. I really need to clear my mind and try to get away from the temptations."

"Thanks my girls. Now come on so we aren't late."

"Okay bossy pants."

We got the bus and I was already feeling relaxed. I like being away from everything, it makes forget everything.

~John's POV~

After about a week of me and Alexandria being out on the bus together, I thought everything was going perfect, until a guy got a little touchy at a club. He wouldn't keep his hands off of her and when he slipped something into her pocket, my blood started to boil. It got even worse when he whispered in her ear. She smiled and started to walk off with him. I stood up and walked to her grabbing her arm.

"John what are you doing?" She asked.

"Saving your ass, you don't need to go anywhere with him, he's going to hurt you."

"No he's not he's cool. I'll be back on the bus later." She said trying to walk off.

"No. Come back to the bus with me."

"No John I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I'll see you later." She walked off. I hope she knows what she's doing.


	3. Chapter 3:She will be mine

~John's POV~

I went back to the bus and I wanted to try and find her but I had no clue where she was. She's falling into a bad place I want her to be safe but damn she needs to get a hold of herself. I got a shower and was laying in bed trying to sleep when I heard the door to the bus open, then I heard sniffling and coughing. I got out of bed and went to the front of the bus.

"Alex? What's wrong?" I asked her as I sat on the couch next to her.

"I don't want to talk about John." She said kind of quiet like. She's high, I know she is. I can tell just by the way she talks. She stood up and walked to the back of the bus.

"Alex, where are you going?"

"To get a… damn it!"

"What happened?" I asked as I stood up and ran to her.

"I hit my toe on the fucking wall! DAMN IT THAT HURT!" She said grabbing her foot as she hoped on one foot. She fell over on the bed still holding her foot. She sat up and she looked so confused.

"What's wrong, why do you look so confused?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"Nothing's wrong. Because I am confused. Where am I?"

"On my bus."

"Rrrrriiiiiggggghhhhtttt!"

"You've been doing drugs again…" I randomly blurted out.

"No I haven't…" She slurred, it's almost like she's drunk and high all at the same time, that guy really fucked with her.

"Yes you have, I can tell. Why? Why do you do this to yourself? Your killing yourself, you have to stop."

"I know I have to John but I don't know how it's so tempting. I don't know what to do." She said as she started to cry, hard. I pulled her into my arms, holding her close as she cried.

Once Alex had cried herself to sleep I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her in the bed. I hope she will get some sleep. I don't know what to do with her. I love her but if she doesn't try to take care of herself I might have to make her move out of my house. I hate to do that to her, but I don't want a drug addict in my house. I really don't want her to lose her shape, that's one thing she doesn't need to lose and if she stays on those damn things she will. She'll lose weight, her teeth will fall out and she won't look the same. Yes, I'll still love her but I don't want that to happen to her.

I got her into bed and got next to her. I pulled her to me and held her close to me. I actually felt tears roll down my cheeks. I love this woman way too much to see her do this to herself. I love her, I want her to be the woman I marry, to be the mother of my children but I want her to take better care of herself first. I hope to get this entire thing worked out, soon.

-The next morning-

~John's POV~

I woke up earlier than usually and Alex was still in bed next to me, my arms were still wrapped around her. I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to sooner or later. As I laid in bed holding Alex I felt her start to move. She rolled over and faced me, her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning beautiful." I said with a smile as she looked at me.

"Good morning." She said with a slight smile.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I've got a killer headache." She said closing her eyes.

"It's from last night."

"What happened last night? All I remember is leaving the club with some dude and now I'm waking up in here."

"You did drugs again."

"No, he put drugs in my drink, I had nothing to do with that. I swear I didn't. I'm trying to get off the damn things. But it so damn hard. What do I do?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry. I pulled her into my arms holding her as she cried.

"I don't know Alex, I just know you need to get some help, I really want to see you get better."

"I know, I want to get better to, maybe if I go to rehab give it another try that that will work?"

"Try it, you've already been but were only there for like a day so try and stay the entire time this time so you can get better."

"Okay I will but I don't know what I will do without you for that long."

"I'll call you and on my days off and I'm home I will come see you."

"I like that idea." She said smiling, as she rolled over on to her side facing me. I closed my eyes to try and get more sleep but Alex said something.

"Hey John?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked slowly opening my eyes and looking at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, you know you can."

"Okay, this is going to be so awkward but I'm going to do it any ways." She paused and took a deep breath. "Do you think me and you will ever… um… be together?"

I thought a second then smiled. "One day. Maybe if you can get better we will try. I want to be with you Alex, but I want you better first."

"Good, I was hoping you would say something like that." She said with a smile before kissing me. I was not expecting that but I liked it, a lot.

"That gives me motivation to go and try to get some help, I really want to be able to say, 'yeah that's John Cena and he's mine!'" She said giggling.

"I'm sure you do." I said with a smile looking at her. I love to hear her laugh and see her smile. I want her so bad right now, but I'm not going to do that until she is one hundred percent better. But when she's better she will be mine. I may even ask her to marry me later on. I could spend the rest of my life with her, but she has to prove to me that she can get help and stay off the drugs. Then she will be mine.


	4. Chapter 4:Rehab sucks!

**Okay, I know it's been forever since i updated... writers block, school, and being sick. It sucks! Oh and i might be updating alot in the next week or to since I'm have surgery I will be home more and I will be stuck with nothing to do so yes I will be updating... okay I'm done babbling please read on and tell me what you think...**

* * *

~Alexandria's POV~

A few days later John and I went back to Florida. He helped me get checked into rehab then I was all alone. I didn't know what to do. The first day there I was sitting in my room trying to think of something to do then a nurse came in.

"Alexandria, would you like to come and do some activities with some of the other patience?" She asked, I wanted to tell her to go to hell but I couldn't do that so I replied nicely.

"No. I think I just want to sit here and think, thanks thou."

"Okay." She said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

I laid back on the bed and sighed. "This is going to be the longest six weeks of my life!" I said to myself as I laid on the bed and thought about John. I wanted to be with him but he wants me here to get better so I'm here, for him. I hate being here. Rehab sucks, the only person I want to be with is John. He keeps me sane, and helps me through the tough times.

About two weeks passed and I was still bored. Everyone of the nurses wanted me to get out of my room and I did, but I still wanted to talk to John. I think I was going through some kind of depression. I needed to see him or talk to him but he hasn't called or come to see me like he said he would. I started to doubt him, but maybe he's just busy and cant find the time to call. WWE is hell and he can barely find the time to breath, let alone call me.

As I sat in my room one night I continued to think about him until I was knocked out of my thoughts by a nurse knocking on my door,

"Alexandria, you have a phone call." She said simply before walking out. I picked up the phone, not really thinking about who could be calling.

"Hello?"

"Alex?"

"John?"

"Sorry I haven't called lately, I've been extremely busy with work and all kinds of interviews. I've barely had time to breath." Told ya.

"It's okay John, I'm just glad you called and I finally get to talk to you."

"Hopefully I will get to come see you soon. I'm getting some time off soon so I will try to come see you."

"Awesome!"

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, could be better but I can't always get what I want."

"How could you better.""I could be in you arms."

"True… but don't be talking like that."

"Why? I asked with a slight giggle.

"You know why."

"Maybe I do maybe I don't."

"Please don't do this to me. I don't want to have to watch porn and jack off just because of you."

"Why? Don't you like thinking of me when you do that?" Right before he answered the nurse came in.

"Lights out." Is all she said then walked out.

"I gotta go John, pleas try to come see mw soon."

"I'll try."

"Okay bye."

"Bye Alex." I hung up the phone then went to bed, maybe John can come see me real soon.

About a week passed, I was walking in the court yard singing a random song when I looked up and saw a nurse walking towards me with a man beside her. When she realized I saw her, she turned around and walked off. As the person came closer I realized who it was. I took off running towards him. Once I got to him, I jumped in his arms.

"You did come."

"I told you I would." He said while holding me close.

"I know but you know how I am." he sat me on the ground so I could look at him. "I've missed you." I said with a smile.

"I missed you to." He pulled me close and hugged me. I really need this.

John and I walked around the court yard holding hands and talking most of the day, this is perfect therapy for me. As we walked around I couldn't help but notice that John kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing.""It's something you keep staring at me."

"I cant help it. You look so good ever since you got here. You've gained some weight, which I like, you don't have bags under your eyes and you have a beautiful smile on your face." I couldn't help but blush at his comments.

"Thanks John. But really, gained some weight?"

"What you have, you were getting skinny, to skinny. Now you have an ass that I can put my hands on when you get out of here."

"You're saying I didn't have an ass before?""No you did but I couldn't see it."

"Of course you couldn't unless you looked in a mirror."

"Why?"

"Because you're an ass, and your mine."

"Thanks, Alex." He said pouting in a funny kind of way.

"You know I'm kidding!" I said with a smile. He was just about to kiss me when some nurse interrupted us.

"Visiting hours are over. All patients back inside."

"Gotta go, see you soon?"

"Of course." He kissed me lightly on the lips then started to walk off.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned to look at me.

"Don't forget me."

"I wont, don't worry Alex." He said with a smile. "I'll see you in three weeks when you get out of here."

"Okay bye." I waved good bye before going inside.

I couldn't wait until I got out of this damn place. Hopefully John will let me go on the road with him again. I know I'm probably a pest but he can get over it. I like to be with him, even though I don't get to see him much. I cherish every second we spend together.

One day, that's all the time I had left, one night. John's coming some time tomorrow morning and I will be out of here. I laid in my bed I couldn't help but smile as I thought about John. He's my best friend and I haven't seen him in three weeks so I'm extremely excited. I couldn't sleep so I got up and tried to finfish packing my things until a nurse came in.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she came in.

"Trying to finish packing my things, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Okay but the head nurse wants you to sleep so you will be one hundred percent tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll go to sleep" I said then climbed back into bed.

"Get some sleep you've got a big day tomorrow." She said before walking out, turning the lights off and closing the door. I slowly fell asleep, dreaming about John.

I was woken up around eleven o'clock by one of the nurses. I wasn't sure why until I heard a male voice that sounded extremely familiar coming from in the hall

"Get up and get ready, your ride is here." She said.

"Okay." I quickly got out of bed and walked to the door. I peaked through it and he was talking to some the other patients. He looked up and saw me. Her smiled and winked then continued to talk to them. I walked back into my room, got dressed, finished packing my things and left.

When I walked out John walked up to me.

"Hey you." He said with a smile. I went over to him and hugged him.

"Hey. I finally get to leave this dang place."

"Well it's good to see you to."

"Well of course it's good to see you!" I said with a smile. "let me get my things and I will be ready to go." I said then walking over to my bags. I picked up one bag then John stopped me.

"Let me do that, you've had a long six weeks." He said grabbing my bags.

"okay." I handed the few bags I had then we walked over to the check out counter. I did everything I had to do then me and John left.

John went ahead of me so I could finish up then I walked out.

~John's POV~

I put Alex's bags in the car and waited on her. Went I saw here coming towards me I couldn't help but realize how beautiful she look. The way the wind is blowing her hair, the sun hitting her just right and her tank top fits her like a glove just like those shorts. She walked up to me and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"John…Earth to John." She said waving her hand in my face.

"Yeah" I said as I looked her.

"You okay?"

"yeah… Just admiring how sexy you look."

"Don't start" She said with a blush.

"What? You do look sexy." I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me. Maybe she can feel just how much she turns me on.

"John…" She moaned as I held her close to me.

"What's wrong Alex?" I whispered into her ear.

~Alexandria's POV~

John's torturing me! I've gone six weeks with out being with him and being horney as hell, so it's terrible. I really want him to take me how and pound my brains out and I know he can do it so I really want him.

"Home now!" I said in a half moan. He nodded then got into the car.

When we got to John's I opened the front door and there were a lot of people. They all screamed welcome home then I realized it was the people I know from the WWE. Most of them are friends of mine, not close friends but friends.

"Sorry I forgot about them…" John whispered in my ear.

"Welcome home girl." Kaitlyn said as she came up to me and hugged me.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. She's a good friend of mine, we've known each other for at least two years.

"You looking good girl." She said with a smile as she looked at me. I've really changed since I got out of rehab, I feel so much better, I feel better about my self and I'm not as tiered all the time.

"Thanks." I said with a smile then she walked off. John walked off and went to talk to Randy Orton and some others while I talked with Layla and Eve. As I talked to them I couldn't help but realize Randy Orton was looking at me, I would see him and he would turn his head.

"Looks like someone likes you…" Layla said with a smile.

"No, he probably doesn't recognize me. That's all…" I said as I looked at Randy.

After everybody left, except for Randy Orton and Zack Ryder I was really wanting John.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up to the three of them.

"Hey Alex…" Zack (AKA Matt) said as I walked up. "Sorry I haven't seen this whole time everybody has been surrounding you.

"Yeah I hate being the one who all ways gets swamped!" I said with a smile.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it." He said with a smile. Just then I heard Randy clear his throat. I knew he thought I was ignoring him.

"Hey Randy." I said with a smile.

"Alex. You look good."

"Thanks." I said with a blush, then John walked up, wrapping his arms around me.

"What are ya'll doing?" He asked looking at Randy then down at me.

"Nothing… I was looking for you…"

"For what?"

"you know for what but now that I think about it I'm tiered and want to sleep." I said with a smile.

"See you guys later." I said with a smile. I kissed John on the cheek then went up stairs.

* * *

**Okay what do you think? Should Randy ruin John and Alex, or should he be fling or a nothing will ever happen... please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5:I love you too

**Okay, so it took me a while to update, sorry about that. Crazy few weeks. So please read and review. What do you think should happen next?  
**

* * *

I got a shower then went to bed. I hated being that way to John but I'm really tired. Maybe we can stay home tomorrow and finish what we left off. I closed then heard John coming up the stairs. Can't you be any louder John? I don't think the people in China heard you! As I laid in bed thinking about getting up to get up and go to John's room I heard my door open.

"Alex, do you wanna come to my room?" John asked.

"Sure, I was just thinking about getting up and going in there but I didn't want to disturb you." I said as I got out of bed walked over to John.

"You wouldn't have I just came up the stairs." No shit!

"Okay, I really want some of this." I said as I pulled him to me, palming the hard lump in his shorts.

"Are you really sure you want to Alex? Did you see the way Randy was watching you earlier? I think you need to go for him not me."

"What in the hell are you talking about? This coming from the guy that was trying to make me wet in the parking lot at the rehab center, and now you want me to go fuck Randy Orton? Unbelievable John!" I pushed him into the hallway, I stood in the door way. "You know what; maybe I might just do that. I can't believe you John." I slammed the door and locked it, he just pissed me off. But now that I think about it, I might just do that, I would love to get in Orton's pants, I know he has a great dick, so why not?

I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone, time to call Randy. Damn, I sound like a whore. Right before I pressed the call button I realized something, why am I calling Randy Orton? John and I have been through so much in the past years, why do I want to have sex with another man? I don't, I want John. I out my phone on the night stand and got out of bed. I walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. John was sitting on the floor, against the wall.

"John, are you okay?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"No, I shouldn't have said those things to you. I don't know why I said that. I don't want you to go to Randy; I want you to stay with me."

"John, I don't want to sleep with Randy, I would much rather sleep with you." I said with a smile as I rubbed his leg. He smiled and kissed me, while pulling me into his lap. I continued to kiss him while pulling on his shirt. I had to get it off of him; I need him inside of me now. I broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off then I pulled mine off as well.

"Alex, don't you think we should go to my room, so we will have privacy?" He said as I kissed his neck.

"No, I need you now John, I have to have you. I don't care where we are I need you inside of me, NOW!"

"Okay, I've never fucked in a hall way before but I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Does it matter? This is your house, were the only ones here, nobody else is here." I said as I undid his jeans. He moved me off his lap and removed his jeans and boxers. I removed my shorts and panties then got back in his lap.

"I guess not, oh shit…" He said as I lowered myself on to him. John threw his head back, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as I rode him.

"Come on John, look at me." I said with a smile as I rode him slow and hard. He opened his eyes and looked right at me as I continued my slow hard pace.

"Oh shit Alex, I'm gonna cum…" John said as he closed his eyes once more.

"So soon? I must be getting better."

"Do you know how long it's been for me?" He asked, grabbing my hips and stopping me.

"Almost a year? Since you spilt with that bitch you were married to."

"Yes but why call her a bitch?"

"She hated my guts, ad to be frank I hated hers to…" I said with a smile as looked at him, "Can I continue? This is killing me."

"Hold on," he moved us and I was lying on the floor with John on top of me.

"You just had to didn't you? I was enjoying riding you…" I said with a cruel smirk.

"I'm sure you were, but you were also teasing me. I can't handle you doing that to me.""Oh you poor baby." I said with a smirk.

"Don't start that or I work let you cum..." I got quiet, "That's what I thought." He started to thrust in and out of me and it felt so damn good. He's got to be the best I've even been with. He's so... I can't explain it he's so good. I moaned as he started to thrust harder in and out of me. He would pull back so just the tip was inside me then plunge back in and it was pure heaven.

"John... I'm so...close..." I moaned as he got harder if possible.

"Me to baby...ugh... me to" He said before he let lose in me at the same time I came. He collapsed on top of me but caught himself before he landed on me to hard.

"Damn that was... amazing!" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Yes, yes it was." John said as he laid beside me, "Sex in a hallway, very good."

"Yes, that's very true. Can we go to a bed room now, this floor is killing me." I said as I sat up, looking at him.

"Yes, your or mine?" He asked as he sat up as well.

"Yours you have a more comfortable bed." I said with a smile.

"Okay." He stood up then put his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up. Before I could walk in to his room he picked me up and carried me in his room. He laid me on the bed and I smiled.

"Come on big boy lets go to sleep." I said smiling then climbing under the covers. He climbed in bed next to me; he pulled the covers over the both of us and held me close.

"This is a great night." John said as held me close to him.

"Yes it is" I said with a yawn. I closed my eyes and tried to slip off in to a wonderful sleep but it didn't work because I felt John move.

"Alex?" John whispered trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked as I kept my eyes close.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I-um-never mind..."

"What is it John?" I asked as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Nothing."

"John tell me." I said as I poked him in the side.

"I love you.""I love you too John." I said with a smile before kissing him. I closed my eyes and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

~John's POV~

I know it's kind of weird to watch someone sleep but I love watching Alex sleep. She looks like an angel when she's sleeping. I love her so much. I might ask her to marry me... I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman. As I watched her sleep my eyelids felt heavy and I couldn't help but drift off to sleep holding the woman of my dreams in my arms.

* * *

**So, how hot was that? LOL, Please tell me what you think. What should happen next?  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Spending time together

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been trying to start other stories and finish on others. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in John's arms. I smiled and looked up at him. Last night was the best night of my life and now I know that he is the one, the one that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and the one that I hope will be the father of my children. I looked over at him and smiled as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning sexy." I said with a smile

"Good morning beautiful." He said before pecking me on the lips. I smiled and deepened the kiss. His lips are so freaking soft, I wish we could lay here and make out all day but I want go to the beach.

"John, can we spend the day at the beach?" I asked looking at him.

"Well I wanted to stay here but if that's what you want to do I'm all for it." I got out of the bed and looked at him.

"Look at it this way; you get to see my new bikini... and maybe a little less if you beg enough..." I said with a sexy smirk before walking into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stripped of my clothes then got into the shower. As I was getting my hair wet I heard the door open.

"You're just going to leave me high and dry like that?" John asked as he came in to the bathroom. I peaked my head out of the curtain watching him close the door then come over to me.

"What do you mean high and dry, don't you mean high and hard?" I asked. I saw his slightly smile. He was trying to act mad bad he was failing.

"Come on Alex, you left me there and you know what I wanted."

"Yes I do know what you wanted and want right now, but I'm not going to give it to you until you show me you can be a good boyfriend and not basically beg for it. Now if we have a nice relaxing day on the beach and you don't bring sex up one time then we will have sex, maybe, tonight."

"Good but tonight I want to have a nice romantic diner then I want to ask you something."

"Okay, that sounds good to me, but what do you want to ask me?"

"You will find out tonight."

I pouted then quickly kissed him before going back into the shower. "Let me finish then we will go."

"Okay, why are you getting a shower before we go to the beach?"

"Because I didn't get one last night and I don't feel like me..." I explained.

"Okay I'll be in our room waiting." I heard the door open the close. 'Our room, since when is it our room?' I thought as I pondered on the statement. 'Oh well I'll ask him later.'

After my shower I put my swimsuit on and a pair of exercise shorts and t-shirt on over it. John can't see it until we get to the beach. I walked out of the bathroom and John was on his phone, sitting on the bed. He had on a pair of black swim trunks and white t-shirt. Damn did he look sexy? I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Twitter?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yea," he basically threw his phone onto the bed.

"You okay John?" I asked as I looked at him. He nodded and stood up. "You're nervous about something, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Nothing, just work, it's stressing me out."  
"Well a nice relaxing day at the beach will help." I said as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Let's go, were killing day light." I pecked his lips then went down stairs.

Today is a perfect day for chilling on the beach with my man. It's nice and sunny, not a cloud in the sky and to top it all off there is no one here. Unless you count the little four year old and his parents that we can barely see. I spread my towel on the sand then lay down. I was trying to work on my tan but John laid his hand on my stomach.

"John, I'm trying to get a tan and I really don't want your hand print on my stomach." I said with a smile as I looked up at him.

"Let's go in the water, you can always work on your tan later."

"Your right lets go." I said as I stood up. He stood up beside me.

"Wow that actually worked!"

"And if you don't hurry I'm going to lay back down and I won't go swimming with you."

"You will if I do this." He picked me and carried me to the water. He threw me in then jumped in behind me. I came up and watched as he came out of the water, right in front on me. I immediately wrapped arms around his neck, pulling him into a loving, passionate kiss. He put his hands on my ass and pulled me closer to him.

"Somebody's excited..." I said referring to his hard on.

"You make me that way. I can't resist you." He said then stared kissing my neck. He lightly nibbled my neck and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me. If he keeps this up he's going to have to fuck me in the water and I really don't think that's the best idea in salty sea water.

"You taste like salt water." John said as he pulled away from my neck and looked at me.

"I wonder why?" I asked, I removed my arms from his neck then splashed him with water.

"Oh so your gonna play like that?" John asked; I bit my bottom lip and nodded. He went to splash me but I went under water. I came back up and was smacked in the face with water. Luckily I still had my eyes closed or that would have hurt. I splashed him again and that led to a water fight. After a while I went under the water and swam to him. Without him knowing I was right under him I grabbed his legs and pulled him under the water. I came up gasping for air then John came up.

"What was that for?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"To get you to stop..."

"You have just told me to stop and I would have."

"You say that and then when I said it you would have said make me. Then I would have done what I just did so I saved some time..."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Told you." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh so now you get prissy." He said as he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him.

"Yep, and thanks to you I am horney as fuck!"

"Well we can either fix that here or we can go home and I can fuck on the couch."

"Well you know I've never been fingered in the water before..." I said as I bit my lip. I felt his hand slid into the bottom of my swimsuit bottoms, he started to rub my clit and I couldn't hold back the moans. I threw my head back as I put my hands on his shoulders. Seconds later I heard laughing and talking, it sounded like a bunch of teens. I looked over and saw about ten teens coming our way.

"John, look." He continued to rub me while looking off to the side.

"Fuck... do you want me to stop?" He asked as he looked at me."

"Yes and no..." I looked over again and every one of them were coming our way.

"You may want to stop." I said he pulled his hand away and out of my suit. I gave him a quick kiss then I heard water splashing.

"Mind if we join yall?" One of the guys asked.

"Not at all," John said then pulled me closer to him. "We were just about to leave anyways."

"Wait a second, your John Cena."

"Yea..." John replied.

"Dude, your killer in the ring!" Another one of the guys said.

"Thanks." He grabbed my hand and we started to get out of the water then one of the guys yanked me back and pulled me into the water.

"Why don't you stay sweetie, that old fuck is way too old for you." He said as he held me.

"Let me go!" I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me go. "JOHN HELP!" Before I knew what happened I was under water.

I woke up some time later at home, in mine and John's room.

"You feel okay?" John asked as he came into the room.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Those bastards tried to make you stay, you started screaming and I whooped his ass." He sat beside me on the bed and put his hand on my thigh.

"I'm glad you were there, or I wouldn't know what to do." I sat up and hugged him. "Thank you John. I love you."

"I love you too baby." He held me close, we stayed like that for a while until he pulled back and looked at me.

"Do you still want to have our nice romantic night?" He asked.

"Yes, I would love that." I said with a smile.

"Okay stay in here until I call you down."

"Yes sir!" I said with a smile.

"Oh and when you come down, put that sexy black dress on."

"Which one, the one that goes to my feet or the one that's short and hugs my ass and boobs in all the right places?"

"Oh no, um... the one that hugs your ass."

"Okay but what if I can't find it?"

"You better, but if you don't come down naked."

"That's WONT work. I'll figure something out."

"Okay" he kissed me then went down stairs.

~John's POV~

When I got down stairs I got my phone and called Anna, Alex's best friend. They are really close, but not as close as Alex and I.

"Hello?"

"Anna, its John, are you in town yet?" I asked as I continued to clean up the downstairs.

"Yes my plane landed about ten minutes ago, I'll get the ring and flowers and be over as soon as I can."

"Thank you so much Anna, I had to lie to Alex and tell her that I was on twitter when I was I really texting you."

"I'll clear it up after you ask her."

"Okay good, I gotta finish cleaning the house see you when you get here."

"Okay" I hung up and finished cleaning the house.

By the time she got here I had everything clean and perfect for our romantic night.

"Thank God you're here, I was just about to get her down here."

"I'm glad I got here, here's the ring and the flowers. And damn do you have taste in rings she is going to love it!" She was jumping like something was wrong but I knew she wanted to see Alex, they haven't seen each other in like five years.

"Good, go say something to her before you bust something."

"THANK YOU!" She said breathlessly, she handed me the box and flowers then took off running up the stairs.

~Alex's POV~

As I put the last earing in my ear I heard running up the stairs then the door opened.

"ALEX?!" That was Anna, I knew it was.

"Anna?" I walked out of the bathroom and there she was.

"ALEX!" She ran over to me and hugged me, five years is way too damn long.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got into town and wanted to see you, you're my best friend and I had to come see you."

"I'm glad you're here. I'd ask you to stay but John has something important planed. When do you have to leave again?"

"Two days, I have to be back in Paris so I can stay till then."

"Awesome! Tomorrow, you me lunch. We have tons to catch up on!"

"Okay, look I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged me then left.

~John's POV~

"See you John" Anna said as she came down stairs.

"See ya, you didn't tell her did you?"

"No, but your one lucky man she looks incredible."

"She always looks incredible but I know she looks good."

"She does, she looks amazing."

"Good, okay I'm going to get her down here."

"Okay, good luck I hope when I have lunch with her tomorrow she will be the future Mrs. Cena."

"I hope so."

"Me too, see ya."

"Bye." She walked out and I closed the door. The time is now.

"Hey Alex, you can come down now!" I called up the stairs.

"Okay coming!" Seconds later I saw her coming down the stairs, I can't wait to call her Mrs. John Cena. I hope tonight goes perfectly.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7: Marry me?

**Okay sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter, i had to to lead up to this chapter. If you want to know what her ring looks like there is a link in my bio...**

* * *

~John's POV~

Damn did she look sexy, she had on a short black dress, and black heels that made her legs look extremely long and sexy. Perfect amount of makeup and her hair was in a curly ponytail.  
"Damn Alex, you look sexy as hell." She smiled and her face turned a bright red color.  
"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." She said as she put her hands on my shoulders. I changed right after Anna went upstairs; I want this night to be perfect.

"Now, come on I have a nice dinner planed for us." I grabbed her hand and led her to the table. I pulled her chair out and she sat down. I sat beside her and we put food on our plates. She took a bit and for some reason I thought she was going to pass out.

"That bad?" I asked as I looked at her.

"No, that good; who knew you could cook like that?"

"Well my mom actually cooked it... I can't cook shit."  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to admit that." She said with a giggle.

"How did you know?"

"I saw her get out of a rental today and I guessed you called her for our romantic night, and you made her fly down here."  
"Okay you caught me but if I would have cooked who knows what this would have tasted like.

"It would have tasted like take out." She said with a smile.

"That's probably true." I agreed. We finished our food and talked about random things.

After we finished eating I put our planted in the sink, we walked into the living room and I turned on one of Alex's favorite love songs, Crazy for you by Madonna.

"John, you didn't have to do all of this." She said as she looked around the living room. I scattered rose petals around the room, I lite candles and placed them randomly on the floor. No lights were on and it was almost dark other than the candle light. I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her close to me. I kissed her as we swayed to the music.

"John, this is perfect. You're perfect." She said as she put her forehead to mine.

"No Alex, I'm far from perfect but you, you're the perfect one. I love you."  
"I love you to John, but I'm far from perfect to. You're not the one that was on drugs."  
"No but your perfect in my eyes."

"Awe, you are such a sweetheart." She kissed me and pulled me closer to her. Damn I want her so bad, but I have to ask her first then, then I will take her up stairs and make passionate love to her.

"Alex, baby, I want to ask you something." I said as I pulled away from her.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked as she looked at me. I took a deep breath then got down on one knee. Immediately I saw tears form in her eyes. I grabbed the ring out of my pocket and looked up at her.

~Alex's POV~

I can't believe this is happening, he's finally proposing to me. This is the best day of my life. I looked down as John through teary eyes. He held a black box in his hand and I couldn't believe it.

"Alexandria Johnson, you are my best friend you know everything about me. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be where I am today. I love you more than anything. I wouldn't be able to wake myself up in the mornings or go to sleep at night if it wasn't for you. You are my everything and the only one for me. I love you, Alexandria Johnson will you marry me?" I near about died, he opened the box and I saw the ring. He is the greatest man alive and I love him so much.

"Oh John, of course I'll marry you!" I said as tears streamed down my face. He jumped up and put the ring on my finger, and then he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him against me. He picked me up and started up stairs. I kicked my shoes off as he went up the stairs.

"John, faster!" I said as he went up the stairs. He started running up the stairs. When we got into our room he slammed the door shut with his foot then laid my on the bed, he took off his shirt and pants while I took off my dress. I really hope he will hurry, I'm dying here. I want him to make passionate love to me for hours and hours until we can't go anymore.

"Come on John please hurry I can't take this anymore!" He quickly undressed himself while I undressed myself.  
"Damn baby you're so beautiful!" He said looking down at me before leaning down and kissing my neck.

"John, I want to ask you something." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked as he looked at me.

"This is hard to say but I just gonna go out and say it. I want a baby."  
"You have one already..." He said with a goofy smile.

"Oh hush you know what I mean. I want an actual baby. One I can hold and love on and raise, we can raise together."

"Seriously you want a baby?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yes and I want you to be the father of my baby, and my husband."  
"I want you to be my wife and the mother of my child."  
"YAY!" I just about shouted before kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pushed into me and I let out a loud moan. I wasn't expecting that.

"You okay baby?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, you just surprised me. But damn you feel so good in me."  
"I love it when you do that."  
"Do what?" I asked.

"Tell me how good I feel in you. But you feel better on me."  
"Please hush, just fuck me!"

"Okay bossy."  
"Shut up." I grabbed the back of his neck and crashed his lips into mine. As we were kissing he started to thrust in and out of me at the best pace. He hit my g-spot and I thought I was going to fall apart right now.

"Right there John, Oh shit right there." I moaned as he hit me in my spot again.

"Right there?" He asked as he hit again.

"YES! RIGHT THERE!" He continued to hit it over and over again and damn did it feel good.

"You like that baby? You like that?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes, oh God I love it! Please keep going John please don't stop!" He started hitting it harder and better each time until I didn't think I could last any longer.

"Oh damn Alex I'm so close." He said as he continued to pound into me.

"Right there John keep going please don't stop!" Seconds later I came all over his cock and he came inside of me. He laid on top of me and I smiled.

"I hope that worked baby, I want a baby so bad."  
"I know you do Alex I love you and I want a baby to"

"Can we keep trying like every other day? I asked.

"Of course especially if it's like that every time."

"I know..." I yawned and closed my eyes I want a baby so bad.

~John's POV~

I laid beside Alex and watched her sleep, damn does she look like an angel. I ran my hands through her hair gently as she slept. This is the love of my life; I love her and tonight was the best night of my life.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: NO!

**Yay I updated! :P Just to let you guys know... I will have a new John Cena Randy Orton story up soon. As soon as this and my other stories are done it will be up... Please read and review!**

* * *

A few months after John and I got engaged we continued trying to have a baby. Basically we were having sex just about every time we were home alone. I kept hoping and praying I would wake up one morning and be sick but so far nothing. One morning I woke up and I had to run to the bathroom. As soon as I got out of the bathroom the first thing in my mind was morning sickness. It continued for two or three days so I made an appointment with my doctor. I really hope I'm pregnant; John wants this baby as much as I do. I have been feeling so weird lately and I was hoping I was a soon to be mother.

As I sat in the doctor's office I couldn't help but feel really nervous. When the door opened I jumped my nerves are getting the best of me, or maybe just maybe its pregnancy hormones.  
"Miss. Johnson, I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said as she came into the room, closing the door behind her. I took a deep breath I knew it... just the damn stomach bug.  
"I hate to say you're not pregnant. While we were at it we went ahead and did a fertility test I'm afraid to say that there is a very slim chance of you ever having baby." She said as she sat in front of me. I could feel the tears burning my eyes. "If you don't mind me asking have you ever been on drug or anything of that nature because sometimes that has something to do with it."  
"I hate to say this but yes, I was on drugs at one point but I am no longer on them. How does that affect me having a baby?"  
"I'm not really sure but I know that certain types of them can mess with your system and make it were you can't have children."  
"What if my fiancé and I keep trying, will that increase our chances?"  
"Maybe but there is a small chance of that actually working."

"Okay, we'll try, maybe it will work."  
"If you don't mind my asking how long have you been trying?"

"Two months."  
"Give it about three more weeks with absolutely no intercourse then try. You might have a better chance to having a baby."

"Thank you I hope that work we really want a baby."  
"Well, after the three weeks and you and your fiancé do intercourse and you get sick you know where we are." She said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Dr. Geller that really helps. And I hope to be back in around a month." I said as I stood up. I shook her hand and left. When I got into my car I broke down. I can't believe I wasn't pregnant; I was so sure I was going to be a mother. I couldn't hold back the sobs. I heard my phone ring I was against answering it but I looked at it and Johns name popped up.

"Hello?" I said between tears.

"Alex, baby are you okay?" John asked, he sounded panicked.

"Yes and no I'll tell you when I get home."

"Okay baby, be careful and I'll see you when I get home."  
"Okay, love you."  
"Love you too." I hung up and went home.

As I was driving home my mind was somewhere else and I got rear ended. All I remember is smashing my head into the steering wheel and blacking out. I woke up later in a hospital and I saw John sitting in a chair, he looks like he's been crying.

"John." Damn I shouldn't have done that. My throat is so sore from crying.

"Alex," he jumped up and rushed to me. "Are you okay?"  
"I think so..." I said quietly as I looked at him.

"Do you need anything?"  
"Some water would be great."

"Okay baby I'll be right back." He left the room to go get me some water. I heard the door open and I knew it wasn't John so I looked at the door.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I glared at my old drug dealer.

"I'm the one that hit you. I wanted to make sure you okay."  
"I'm okay, I think but I'll be better if you left."

"Okay, I was just checking on you. Oh and if you want something to make the pain go away then I have something right here." He pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "You want it?" He asked holding it towards me.

"NO! JOHN!" I started screaming. John came rushing in and for some reason there was a cop with him.  
"That prick tried to give me drugs."  
"Is that true?" The cop asked.

"No, of course not." He said and apparently he didn't realize he was still holding the bag in his hand.

"Oh shit." He dropped the bag and tried to run but the cop caught him.

"Sorry mister you're under arrest." He grabbed his cuffs and slapped them on him.

"Thank God!" I said as I sunk into the bed. John came over to me and handed me my water and looked at me.

"Are you okay, he didn't give you anything did he?"

"No, he tried but that's when I started screaming for you so it's all good." John handed me my water and sat on the bed beside me.

"What did that doctor say?" I asked as the cop walked out with the prick.

"You have a slight concussion but you will be fine and can go home in the morning."  
"Good..." I laid down and closed my eyes.

"What did the doctor tell you earlier?" John asked. 'Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that but I guess it has to come out sometime or another.' I though as I opened my eyes and sat up and looked at him.

"She said that since I did drugs that there is a chance that they messed something up inside me and made it to where I can't have a baby; there is a chance I can still get pregnant but only slightly. She told me that we can't have sex for three weeks so my body can recover more then we can try again and hopefully that would room."

"Okay," He looked sad...

"John, baby, its okay we can have a baby don't worry, we will be parents before you know it." I said as I laid my hand on his. He pulled it away from me and stood up. "John."

"How do you know that Alex, how do you know that we will be parents?" He asked as a tear fell from his eyes.

"John, I don't know for sure but I'm almost certain that we will. We just have to keep trying and one day your little guys will decide to work and we will have a baby." I said calmly.

"I hope you right; I want to be a father so bad."

"I know you do John, just as bad as I want to be a mother but we can't stop trying, it will never work if we do that." He smiled and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry for acting like that you know how bad I want a baby."  
"I know John; I understand where you're coming from." He slightly smiled and kissed me, I hope we can have a baby I know I want one and so does John. Soon, soon I will hopefully be on the road to mother hood.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Home sweet home

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

~John's POV~

~Three Weeks later~

I've been on the road two of the past three weeks and it's been a living hell. Even if I'm at home I'm not able to get some from my girl and it sucks! I'm flying home today and maybe we can start trying for a baby again. That's not the only reason why I want to have sex it's too damn long and I can't wait any more. I have to have some or I'm gonna go crazy! As the plane landed I couldn't contain the excitement, I grabbed my carry on bag and was the first one out the door. I went straight to baggage claim and went to the front of the airport to find my girl. I looked all over until I heard, "JOHN!" I turned around and saw Alex pushing her way through the crowd. She came running and jumped into my arms. I held her close as I pulled her lips to mine.

"Get a room you two." I heard from behind us. I pulled away and looked behind Alex to find my brother Matt.

"Fuck off." I said before kissing her again. We broke away and I put her back on her feet. I grabbed my bags and we walked hand in hand back out of the crazy airport and into the parking lot. We got in Alex's car with my brother and left.

~Alex's POV~

As John drove us home I couldn't help but notice something different about him. He's acting different and has a raging hard on. I swear I can see it throbbing in his jeans. If Matt wasn't in here I would take care of that.

"You okay?" I asked whispering in his ear.

"Yes and no."

"Anything I can help with?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"You wait until we get home you won't be able to walk straight for a week." I bit my bottom lip as I sat back in my seat.

"Okay you two wait until you get home. I don't want to witness live porn."

"Shut up if you had to go over three weeks without having sex you would be in the same position." John said as he drove. "Oh wait you can't go three weeks without sex so that's out of the question.

"For your in formation, Molly has been in Europe for the past month and I've been fine.

"You wait until she gets home nobody will see you two for a week."

"Same for you"

"That's mainly because I want to be a dad."

"Oh so that's why you can't keep your hands off one another."  
"We don't have our hands..." He looked down and my hand was inches away from his crotch. "Really babe?"  
"What I can't help it I've missed you." I said with a smile as I slowly started to rub his thigh.

"Alex..." He said as he gripped the steering wheel.

"What?" I asked insolently, still rubbing his thigh.

"If you don't stop Matt is gonna get exactly what he doesn't want."

"Fine." I pulled my hand away and grabbed his hand. "You wait till we get home."

When we got home John and I went straight inside, Matt went home so we could be alone. We had our hands all over each other not once did they leave somewhere on each other. Somehow we made it to our bedroom without breaking anything. John opened the door and basically through me onto the bed. I looked up at him and bit my bottom lip as he closed the door and walked over to me. He climbed on to the bed and was on top of me in seconds. In the blink of an eye John had both mine and his clothes removed and was kissing my neck. "Come on babe don't make me wait." I moaned as I ran my hands up and down his back. As if he was reading my mind he slowly entered me. I dug my nails in his back and moaned as he slid his length into me. I wrapped my legs around my legs around his waist as he slowly thrust into me. "Faster John..." I moaned. He started going faster and harder into me. I couldn't hold back the moans that escaped my lips. Seconds later John started to grunt like a wild animal and I knew he was getting closer and closer to his climax. He came inside of me then collapsed on top of me. I unwrapped my legs from around him then he fell to my side and pulled me into his arms. "I love you." He said as he closed his eyes and held me close.

"I love you too and I hope we are going to become parents in nine months." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Me too baby, me too." I could tell he was half way asleep by the tone in his voice. I carefully moved his arm and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in. seconds later the curtain opened and there stood John.

"Why did you leave me?" He said with a 'pout'.

"I wanted to get a shower and you were just about asleep so I just let you sleep." I said with a smile. He smiled then got in the shower with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me under the water.

"Now we get a shower and then we go to bed and go to sleep."

"Okay." I said before kissing him.

After our nice shower John and I went into our bedroom and went to sleep. Holding each other in our arms, peacefully and much in love.


	10. Chapter 10: Dream Baby

**Sorry it took so long to update I've been sick. So this chapter is extra long. for your enjoyment. Please read and review!**

* * *

About three weeks later John was back on the road and I was at home. I had been feeling like a pile of shit lately. I think I just have a viruses but I made an appointment with my doctor just to be safe. John doesn't know cause I don't want him to get his hopes up. My appointment is tomorrow and I'm sitting in my and John's bathroom holding a pregnancy test waiting for the results. I wanted to have a rough idea and see what it says. The timer on my phone when off and I looked at it, holding my breath as I did.

\"Negative... Well the positive side to this is this. Theses thing aren't always right." I threw the test away and walking into our bedroom which is connected to the bathroom. I laid on the bed and felt a tear roll down my cheek. 'I can't do this! If the test is negative then I won't tell John anything. We will keep trying, and hope one day I will become a mother.

I slowly fell asleep hoping that tomorrow the doctor will tell me I'm pregnant. As I slept I had a very vivid dream.

_~DREAM~_

_I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when I heard someone saying 'Mommy'. I stood there a second and felt something in my stomach, I looked down and I looked about six months pregnant if I had to guess. I turned around and walked into the living room to find a little boy sitting on the floor with toys scattered everywhere. I didn't know his name or age I just knew he called me mommy. Then it hit me, his name is John Anthony Cena, he's five years old and I'm pregnant with his sister that we decided to name Anna Grace._

"_What's the matter John?" I asked as he looked up at me._

"_Look what I made." He said with a bright smile as he pointed at what looked like a house._

"_Whose house is it?" I asked as I sat on the couch beside where he is on the floor._

"_Our house silly mommy" He said with a smile._

"_Oh..." About that time I heard the front door open. John jerked his head up before shouting, "DADDY!" He jumped up and ran to him. He crouched down and John jumped into his arms. I smiled before standing up and going back into the kitchen so I wouldn't burn lunch._

"_Where's mommy?" I heard him ask._

"_In the kitchen" I replied. Seconds later I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and closed my eyes before opening them again._

"_And how was your day?" He asked as I continued to stir the pasta I was making. _

"_Fine, how about you" _

"_Boring since I wasn't home with you, John and little Anna here." He replied as he rubbed my stomach. I smiled and for some reason I looked down. That wasn't John's arms. They were covered in tattoo. I dropped my spoon and got away from his grip, going to the other side of the kitchen and turning to face him. _

"_Randy, why are you here?"  
_

_"What? Baby are you okay?" He asked as he came closer to me. _

"_Don't come near me. Where's John?"_

"_In the living room"  
_

_"No! The older one, my fiancé."  
_

_"You left him when you caught him with ex-wife and came to me. I was your shoulder to cry on so you left him and came and stayed with me until you found your own place. That is until you found out you were pregnant with John."  
_

_"Why is his name John?"_

"_John insisted you name him that. Now five years later me and you are engaged and __our__ daughter is on the way." He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me and lightly kissed my lips._

"_Crap our food." I mumbled against his lips._

"_Let it burn." He said trying to deepen the kiss._

"_No John has to eat to."_

"_Fine" He broke away from me and I went to finish cooking._

_After everything was finished cooking we sat down and started to eat when the doorbell rang. _

"_I'll get it." I said before getting up and walking to the door. I opened it and there stood John. I felt my heart speed up. Damn he still looks fine as hell._

"_Hi" I said gently._

"_Hi, is John ready?"  
_

_"Um, he's eating but you can come in until he's finished. He nodded and moved so he could come in. I closed the door then followed him. I walked back to the kitchen and sat by Randy then continued to eat. John looked up and saw John standing in front of him._

"_Daddy" He said with a bright smile before hugging him._

"_Hey buddy, you almost ready to go?" _

"_Almost" He said before going back to his food going as fast as he could to finish._

"_John Anthony slow down!" I said, he slowed down and looked at me._

"_I'm sorry mommy."  
_

_"Its okay just don't go so fast next time. I don't want you to make yourself sick." I stood up._

"_Where you going?" Randy asked."  
_

_"I'm going to get John's bag out of the living room. He nodded I kissed him lightly then went into the living room. When I came back John was finished and was standing by the door with his father, John. I handed him his bag, crouched down then kissed his forehead._

"_You be good for daddy okay?"  
_

_"Yes mommy." He hugged me, "I love you mommy."  
I got teary eyed, "I love you too buddy." I stood up. John and I locked eyes. I miss him so much, and then I remembered something else. Anna isn't Randy's, she's John's. We had a one night affair six months ago right after WrestleMania. Our gaze broke and he and John walked out the open door. I followed them and stood on the porch closing the door behind me. Little John went to John's truck and got in the backseat. _

"_I'll have him back tomorrow around lunch." He said as he looked at me._

"_Okay" I said quietly as he turned to walk to his truck and before I could stop myself I said something I wish I could take back, "I love you." He stopped dead still turned and looked at me, a smile tugging at his lips._

"_I knew you still did." He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms, holding me close before kissing me deeply._

"_What the hell is this?" I heard from behind me. John pulled away and glared at Randy._

"_A guy kissing the woman he __still__ loves." I felt and hand on my arm then I was yanked backwards, almost falling._

"_She's my fiancée and there ain't a damn thing you can do except dream." I pulled away from Randy's grip and looked at him._

"_There is something I can do and that is go back to him. I just realized something. He didn't do anything wrong. Elizabeth drugged him and put him in the bed making it look like they slept together._

"_How do you—"_

"_I found the pill bottle, notes, and I heard the voicemails. Showed me everything two weeks ago, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. How could you do that to your best friend? You heartless son of a bitch!"  
_

_"Fine you caught me but you still have to see me since you are carrying my daughter."  
_

_"To hell you say, Anna is John's we had an affair six months ago. Now, I will get all mine and John's things and be on my way."_

"_Oh no you don't" John said holding me back. "You don't need to be picking up on anything heavy. I will stay and help you."  
_

_"What about yours and Johns day out?"  
_

_"I will have plenty of time to do that since your moving back in with me here in Tampa." I smiled then he kissed me. He went inside and I went and got John out of the truck._

"_Mommy where's daddy?" John asked as we walked inside._

"_Packing mommy's things."  
_

_"Why? Where are you going?"  
_

_"To live at daddy's where all gonna live there."  
_

_"What about Randy?"_

"_He's staying here. This is his house."  
_

_"Oh" I sat on the couch and John played with his toys. That John hadn't packed yet._

_The next day I was back in John's house and I couldn't be happier. This is how it should be. Me, John, little John, and our baby that will be born in just three short months._

_~END DREAM~_

I woke up the next morning and looked around. Everything was the same. I was still at home in mine and John's house. My appointment is in one hour. I jumped up and quickly got dressed before going down stairs. I was going to make a quick breakfast but the second I smelt food I had to run to the bathroom. Damn I hope I'm pregnant.

Once I got checked in and to a room I did everything and waited for the doctor to come in with the results. The more time that passed the more nervous I got. I just hope and pray that John and I will become parents. Seconds later the was a knock on the door. My stomach started doing flips and not in a good way.

"Miss. Johnson?" She said as she came in.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"I have good news…" She said with a smile. "Congratulations, you're going to be a mother!"

"YES!" I said excitedly.

"Would you like to know how far along you are?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay lay back on the table and I'll get the sonogram machine on." I laid back and she slid my shirt up and put the gel on my stomach. She moved it around some then looked at me. "By what I can tell your about four weeks." I smiled, not believing I'm pregnant. The doctor wiped all the gel off my stomach and I sat up. "Now I'm going to give you some vitamins that will help the growth process and help your body. I advise you to stay safe during the entire pregnancy. So stay home as much as possible."

"Is there any way I can travel on a bus with my boyfriend?"

"Yes, but if you do I advise you to get off and stretch about every two hours just to you and the baby are okay, and no alcohol, or smoking while you're pregnant."

"Okay thank you doctor. Um… when do I need to come back"

"Two months from now, then when you're five months, seven, eight and nine"

"Okay thanks doctor."

"If you need anything or have any questions just call me."

"Okay I will." She smiled, shook my hand and left. I took and deep breathe and smiled.

Once I got home I was so happy. I picked up my phone and called John…no answer. I hung up the phone wondering we're he was. I laid my phone on the counter and sighed, he'll call back. Seconds later I heard the front door open.

"ALEX!" I heard. I ran through the living room and ran into Johns arms.

"I have good news…" I said with a smile.

"What?" He asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I said excitedly.

"That's great! Finally I'm gonna be a father!"

"And I'm going to be a mother!" He kissed me and held me close. Both of us are so happy right now.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
